


Are You Close?

by adestielable



Series: Adestielable's Tumblr Ask Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Begging Cas, Begging Castiel, Bondage, Bottom Cas, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Edging, Gentle Dean, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Cas, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: “Are you close?” Dean asked, his breathing labored as he thrust into Castiel.“No!” Cas sobbed, knowing full well what it meant if he was close. Dean would pull out and then spend the next few minutes sucking hickeys into his chest and stomach while Cas came back down from the edge. It wasn’t that Cas didn’t like Dean marking him, it was that they’d been at this for the past two hours and Cas was desperate to come.





	Are You Close?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how this is, 'cause I don't know how well I did? And I know it’s not realistic, but it’s fiction. I’ll write what I want. ;)

“Are you close?” Dean asked, his breathing labored as he thrust into Castiel.

“No!” Cas sobbed, knowing full well what it meant if he was close. Dean would pull out and then spend the next few minutes sucking hickeys into his chest and stomach while Cas came back down from the edge. It wasn’t that Cas didn’t like Dean marking him, it was that they’d been at this for the past two hours and Cas was desperate to come.

He tugged at the cuffs around his wrists and the ones around his knees that kept his legs open as Dean snapped his hips forward into him. “Hm,” Dean tsked. “I can feel and see when you’re getting close, baby. There’s no point in lying to me.” Cas cried out when Dean brushed past his prostate and pulled out just as Cas was about to come.

“No,” Cas cried. “No, no, no, please, Dean, please…!?”

“Sh, it’s okay, I got you, I got you, Cas,” Dean soothed, mouthing over the skin covering one of his ribs. He was just warming up the skin before sucking a dark purple bruise there. “I got you.”

“Please, please, please,” Cas begged, tears free falling from his eyes and into his hairline. “Please, I need to come.”

“Sh, baby,” Dean said. He moved back up to look Cas in the eyes. There was a smile on his face that was meant to be soothing and calming, but for Cas right now, it was hard to see it through the tears and he saw it as mocking and humiliating. “I’m gonna take are of you.”

Cas heaved out a sob, shaking his head. “Please… I need to come.” Dean chuckled and he slid his cock back into Castiel, kissing the tears away while thrusting slowly in and out. This was one thing that Cas always gave Dean credit for: his patience and stamina.

Dean looked down at Castiel’s little cock, letting out a gruff laugh before looking back up. “Your dick is starting to turn purple,” he said, a sort of pride in his voice. Cas pleaded to Dean with his eyes when he felt his orgasm start to bubble up in his abdomen. Dean struck his prostate once before pulling out and leaving Cas clenching around nothing and so, so, so close to coming. That was the breaking point for Cas.

He started crying. Honest and sincere sobbing and heaving.

“You’re never going to let me come!” He wailed, struggling to catch his breath as he cried and heaved and felt his cock throb painfully. “You’re going to keep me here for the rest of my life and I’m going to die like this!” Cas couldn’t see Dean’s expression. He couldn’t hear Dean’s words telling him that that wasn’t going to happen; that Dean would make him come now.

All he could concentrate on was his fluttery aching hole and his painfully hard cock. When Dean thrust back into him he mewled, his voice wrecked, and shook his head wildly, begging Dean to stop and just leave him to die as he felt his orgasm building quickly.

“You’re close,” Dean said, knowing Cas couldn’t hear him, but talking anyway. Cas was going to have one hell of an orgasm and Dean knew he’d need something to cling onto while he was being fucked through it. “C'mon Cas, come.”

Cas pulled at his restraints, begging Dean to stop. But Dean didn’t stop and all of a sudden, so suddenly that Cas barely had time to even pull a breath of air into his lungs, he was coming. White hot pleasure coursed through him as he vaguely registered cum hitting the pillow right next to his head — with enough force that some of it splatter out into his hair — and Dean huffing out a laugh while he continued to thrust. With each snap of Dean’s hips, another line of white spurted from Castiel’s cock. And with each line of cum, the purple color faded.

“So good, baby,” Dean cooed, running a hand through Castiel’s hair and kissing over Castiel’s face. “You did such a beautiful job, Cas… Baby, you’re so perfect, so amazing and so good. You did just a great job… Good boy, Cas, good job…” Cas cried out with every thrust of Dean's hips. He still hadn’t stopped coming and each time the head of Dean’s cock pressed into his prostate he could feel himself coming again. “Still coming, are you baby?”

“Uh-huh,” Cas whined, arching his back at a particularly intense wave of pleasure washed through him. It was almost getting to be too much, but Cas didn’t want Dean to stop. He never wanted Dean to stop. At that moment all he could think about was Dean and if Dean were to stop, Cas felt like he would die.

“Is it too much, Cas?” Dean huffed, burying his face in Castiel’s neck. “Do you need me to stop?”

“No!” Cas yelled, his voice verging on a whine again. “Don’t stop!”

“Alright, baby,” Dean whispered, groaning out Castiel’s name not even a second later. His hips stuttered as he felt his orgasm approaching fast, earning a panicked breath from Cas.

“No, please, no,” Cas begged. “Don’t come. Don’t come yet. Not yet.” Dean gritted his teeth and willed himself not to come. He angled his hips and fucked deeper and harder into Cas, smiling at the surprised little inhale Cas took.

“How does it feel?” Dean asked, lifting his head to look at Castiel’s face. “How does it feel, coming after so long of being denied?”

“Good,” Cas squeaked. His eyes rolled up into his head and he pulled on the cuff around his wrists, arching up into Dean — as if in slow motion — as a toe curling orgasm ripped through him. It left him shaking and whimpering Dean’s name over and over again.

“Just good, Cas?” Dean asked, laughing under his breath at the mess he’d reduced Cas into. “I thought I’d done better than just good.” Cas let out a pathetic little noise, almost as if he’d been wounded, that let Dean know Cas was reaching his stopping point. He curled in on himself as best he could with the cuffs around his wrists and the ropes keeping his legs open. “You gonna come again, baby?”

“Hng!” Cas gasped, climaxing one last time before he slumped onto the bed. Unable to move and making desperate little noises in the back of his throat he had a hard time getting past his lips, he locked his eyes on Dean’s. Dean smiled at the glazed over look in Castiel’s eyes and nodded. He knew what that look meant.

“I got you,” he whispered, brushing his lips against Castiel’s as his hips snapped forward once more and he came, groaning Castiel’s name and savoring the perfect little contented sigh that Cas let out. “So perfect,” Dean said, kissing over Castiel’s face and reaching to undo the restraints around his knees and then the cuffs around his wrists.

Cas curled forward, most likely not even able to help himself, and brought his arms to his chest. He snuggled into Dean and smiled. “Hm,” Cas hummed sleepily. Dean could tell he was content to just stay there and fall asleep. But Dean also knew Cas could very well have a sub drop if not taken care of.

“Hey,” Dean said. He cupped Castiel’s face and ran his thumb over the apple of his cheek. “Baby, c'mon, you can’t fall asleep yet.” Dean pulled out of Cas slowly, his mouth twitching up in one corner at the little dissatisfied whimper Cas let out. He took off his condom and tied it at the end, throwing it away as he reached for the bottles of water on the nightstand. “Let’s get you some water, huh?”

“No,” Cas whined tiredly. Dean took a moment to look at Castiel’s pouting face, smiling at him; because he loved Cas so much. He leaned down to kiss Cas, smiling, even more, when Cas immediately reacted by opening his mouth and trying to coax Dean’s tongue into it. But Dean pulled back and sat up to open a water bottle for Cas.

“C'mon, sweetheart,” Dean said softly. “Can you take a drink for me?” Cas opened his eyes, one at a time due to sleepiness, and nodded. He opened his mouth for Dean to pour the water in. “Good boy,” Dean cooed. He couldn’t help the rush he felt through his body at the smile Cas gave him at those words. “You did such a good job, Cas.”

“Did I?” Cas asked, his words slow and slurred a bit. Dean nodded, pouring a small amount of water into Castiel’s mouth and helping to prop his head up so he could swallow.

“You did.” Castiel’s smile was enough to make Dean’s heart melt. “You made me so happy.”

“I did?” Cas asked, hopeful and unfocused eyes landed on Dean’s.

Dean nodded and said, “Yes.” Making Cas smile and his eyes water. Cas yawned as a couple tears slid out of his eyes — happy tears. He opened his mouth once again to let Dean pour more water into it. “Once you drink half of this, I’m going to get up and start the shower, alright? You are just covered in cum.”

“’M I?” Cas asked, rolling his head back before he stretched his legs out around Dean’s hips. He took a moment to blink himself back to a somewhat coherent state before looking at Dean and giving him a smile. “I like havin’ you ‘tween my legs.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, lifting the bottle back to Castiel’s lips and making him take a few gulps. “Don’t drink too fast.” He advised, watching Castiel’s Adam’s apple bob up and down. Cas closed his eyes, nodded as best he could, and then slowed down his drinking. “That’s it.”

“Mh-hm,” Cas agreed. He grew more confident with each swallow and when the bottle was just about empty he pushed it away, rubbing his eyes before pushing himself up against the headboard on shaky arms.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, a hint of uncertainty in his words. Cas nodded, smiling at him. “Did I go too far? I know you didn’t safeword… But you actually started crying.”

Cas scrunched his eyebrows together and shook his head. “No,” he said. “I really liked that.” Dean’s eyebrows shot up, making Cas laugh.

“You sure?”

“I liked that you took me to my breaking point…” Cas looked over Dean’s shoulder, no doubt in thought, for a second before focusing on Dean again. “Fuck, it was so good, Dean. It felt so good; coming over and over again with no break between. Oh, my god, it was so fucking good. I’m gonna be spent for a week. God… It was so good.” Dean smiled and looked down, grabbing a granola bar from the bedside table and giving it to Cas.

“I’m glad.” He stood up slowly, leaning over to give Cas a kiss on the forehead before heading over to the bathroom and turning on the shower for them to get in.

“Hey, Dean,” Cas called from the bedroom just as the water got warm. Dean popped his head out to look at Cas, who was lazily running his fingers through the cum on his stomach and chest. “Can we do this again sometime in the future?”

“Of course,” Dean said. “Now c'mon, it’s aftercare time.”

“Okay.” Cas wiped his hand off on a clean part of his stomach before he got up to join Dean, who smiled at him the entire way as he walked into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it well enough!


End file.
